


"Kiss Me" Prompt

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, University, named 'soda', the renovations are so they can sell 'soda DIET', the soda place only sells soda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1
Summary: Just two college pals.





	"Kiss Me" Prompt

After he'd heard the knock, Davey spent thirty seconds trying to come up with something to say once he opened the door. All that came out was, "you're early."   
"Yeah, sorry," said Crutchie. "I didn't have anything to do so it was either this or sit in the hall. But I can go wait at the library if you need-"  
"No, it's fine. Sorry." Davey stepped out of the way to let Crutchie into his dorm room.   
"Cool!" Crutchie walked across the room, dropped his crutches on the floor, and dropped himself onto the bed.   
Davey may have been startled by the clang of metal on hardwood or Crutchie's comfort in his space, but this had become a semiweekly expectation. "I have to finish my...." He pointed to the eighty percent finished lab on his screen. "Then we can go."   
Crutchie was already getting comfortable and reaching for one of the books on Davey's bedside table.   
Davey sat and tried to turn around in his desk chair in the most composed way he could imagine. As he typed out his conclusion, he was constantly wondering when Crutchie might be looking at him and what he might be thinking and if it was some kind of secret message that Crutchie always chose to be on his bed. As he got to the last few sentences he tried to type them as slowly as possible because he didn't know what to do once he stopped concluding.   
Eventually, the document was saved and uploaded to the class website.   
Crutchie's head perked up as he heard the laptop power down. "You done?"  
Davey stood up. "Yeah, do you want to leave now? I know the movie doesn't start till later but we could see if they're done renovations on that soda place you like."   
"Nah, Race said they're not done installing the diet soda option yet. Plus, you already wanted to be early so we'd have like two hours if we left now."  
"Oh, okay."   
Crutchie moved to the other side of the bed, then patted the empty space. "Come on. You can tell me what happened when you mixed those chemicals."  
Davey froze. Crutchie was often in his bed, but they always went to class or dinner after. Later, Davey would come back for some pillow smelling, immediately followed by worrying someone had installed hidden cameras in his room to catch his habit.   
They had never actually been in a bed.   
Together.   
In a bed.   
Davey figured refusing to join Crutchie would be weirder. He sat on the edge and twisted so he was on his back. He spent a while thinking about his hands before folding them on his stomach. Crutchie turned to face him. He put a hand on Davey's closest arm. He took it away a second later.   
It was so quiet, Davey had to do something. Crutchie had put the book on the bed between them, Davey reached for it with his other arm. "What book were you..." He looked up and saw Crutchie's face. Saw Crutchie looking at him. He felt his eyes close and his chin tilt up, before he stopped himself.  
"You can," Crutchie whispered.  
"What?"  
"You can kiss me."


End file.
